


Pourquoi les gay vont en enfer

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfin la vérité est révélée ;) Mini fic inspirée d'une mini-BD humouristique</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourquoi les gay vont en enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Pour info, cette histoire est inspirée d'une mini BD partagée par Phoenix8351 sur sa page Facebook et relayée sur la mienne. J'en donne le lien en bas de page ;)

Sam Winchester ouvrit les yeux sur un environnement assez inhabituel.

— Mais où est-ce que je suis ? se demanda-t-il.

Tout était sombre, comme s'il se trouvait dans une grotte. Ou plutôt dans un volcan, à en juger par le lac de lave qui s'étendait devant lui et la chaleur ambiante.

— Je le sens vraiment pas, là…

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, une voix grave derrière lui le fit sursauter.

— Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

En se retournant, il découvrit un visage – ou du moins, des yeux et une bouche – dans une immense flamme. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme en sortit. Avec ses cheveux châtain clair, tirant sur le blond, coupés très courts, et ses yeux bleus, Sam se dit qu'il était plutôt beau.

— Bienvenue en Enfer !

Voilà qui expliquait l'atmosphère.

— Je suis Lucifer. Et tu es… ?

Lucifer ? Ah oui, tout de suite, ça rend le personnage bien moins charmant.

— Euh… Sam. Sam Winchester, finit-il par répondre.

— Bien, Sam. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, alors ? Meurtre ?

— Non !

— Viol ?

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Non ! répondit Sam, choqué.

— D'accord, comme t'es nouveau, je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais sache qu'on ne prononce pas le nom de mon père ici. Tu risquerais de le regretter.

Pour toute réponse, l'humain hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il valait sans doute mieux ne pas énerver le maître des lieux. Surtout lorsque le lieu en question était l'Enfer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, le péché qui t'a envoyé dans mon royaume. Alors, j'ai fait le meurtre et le viol. L'adultère, peut-être ?

— Non.

— Vol à l'étalage ?

— Non.

— Bon sang ! Winrar ? commença à s'énerver le Diable.

— Je l'ai acheté.

— Mais alors, qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu fou… Attends… Tu es gay, hein ?

— Euh… Ouais, répondit Sam avec un sourcil relevé.

"Et alors ?" eut-il envie d'ajouter. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Lucifer venait de sortir un téléphone de la poche de son jean pour composer un numéro. Attendez. Il y a des téléphones en Enfer ? Il y a du réseau, même ?

— Gabriel ? entendit-il, coupant court à ses interrogations.

Gabriel ? Comme l'Ange ?

— Lui-même, fit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du fil.

— Arrête de m'envoyer des rencards ! Je vais bien !

Sam Winchester ne sut si c'était l'éclat de voix de Lucifer ou le rire qu'il perçut venant du combiné qui l'étonna le plus.

oOoOo

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était bien dans le motel dans lequel il s'était arrêté la veille avec son frère.

— C'est quoi, ce rêve ? soupira-t-il

— Il était sympa, non ?

Il releva les yeux et son regard rencontra celui, rieur, de Gabriel, connu aussi sous le nom de l'Embrouilleur.

— Toi. Évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas gay.

— Ouais, ouais. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant d'aller en Enfer.

L'ange fit un clin d'œil et disparut.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les petits curieux, l'histoire originale est donc à cette adresse (avec la traduction de Phoenix) : www.facebook.com/tatsuchanffnet/posts/872670886120212


End file.
